This invention relates to a carrying handle for a bag, and, more particularly, to a carrying handle which is formed from sheet material.
Plastic bags are becoming increasingly popular for displaying and storing merchandise and the like. The contents of the bag are visible through the bag, and the merchandise does not have to be packaged after the sale. However, there is a need for a convenient, inexpensive carrying handle for bags made of plastic and other materials which can be secured to the bag either before or after sale.
The invention provides a carrying handle for bags which is very inexpensive yet which can be easily formed and attached to the bag. The handle is folded from sheet material such as paperboard, and, because of the manner of folding the sheet material, the sheet can be preprinted with advertising, directions, or the like.